<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unrequited by anya_shirley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654476">Unrequited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anya_shirley/pseuds/anya_shirley'>anya_shirley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Introspection, set in 3x06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anya_shirley/pseuds/anya_shirley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert's thoughts after Anne runs away from him at the fair, featuring a suspicious Winifred.<br/>In other words, Gilbert thinks he can move on from Anne and he is very wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert Blythe &amp; Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe &amp; Winifred Rose, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unrequited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was struck with inspiration to write this when I should've been writing a research essay (rip). It's my attempt to explore Gilbert's thoughts and behavior during 3x06.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     After the disaster of Mary’s cake and Gilbert’s futile attempt to comfort Anne, he was glad the afternoon seemed to brighten in contrast to his conflicted spirits.</p><p>     Anne’s words had puzzled him.</p><p>     <em>“I wish you every happiness.” </em></p><p>     Her sudden sentiment had thrown him off, primarily because <em>he</em> was there for <em>her</em> and hardly thinking about Winifred. Granted, their meeting had sent a strange pang in his chest. He introduced Anne as merely a classmate and family friend, wanting to describe their relationship as formerly as possible to Winifred. But why? Why should it matter? It’s not as if Winifred would grow suspicious. Anne continually dismissed his help or ran from him, showing very little romantic interest on her side. And he knew that he had to let her go. He <em>was</em> letting her go.</p><p>     And yet he had run after her, leaving him only more confused and once again disappointed that her instinct was to run from him while his was to run towards her. He was a fool. Perhaps what Anne meant was that she wishes for his happiness so long as that happiness doesn’t involve her. Then why the sad look? Mary’s cake. But she had seemed to struggle for words the same way she did when she went up to him after school and stared at him for a strangely long time. In that case, he admitted his instinct was to run. Back then he had also been confused and questioning her true feelings towards him. After all, hours before that, she had tried setting him up with Ruby.</p><p>     Anne Shirley-Cuthbert had always been a puzzle--a puzzle that had always intrigued him and left him in awe. But now those pieces she had shown him left him only bewildered and defeated. He had to accept that he wouldn’t figure all of her out, and that the main signs she left him were clear: she may want a “tragical” romance, but it wouldn’t involve him.</p><p>      “I hear someone is taking off in the hot air balloon, shall we go see?” Winifred said, drawing Gilbert from his thoughts.</p><p>     “Yes, definitely.”</p><p>     Winifred wasn’t a puzzle. She was easy to be with. Her intentions were clear. She liked him and Gilbert found there was quite a bit to like about her. But was liking enough? He remembered Mary’s and Bash’s words, and wondered that just maybe his liking could turn into love.</p><p>-</p><p>     As he, Winifred, and their families approached the balloon, he nearly froze at the sight of Anne and the Cuthberts boarding it, as if summoned by his thoughts. His shock quickly turned into amusement, impressed that Anne could convince Matthew and Marilla to join her on such a venture.</p><p>     As he looked on, he noticed the prize ribbon newly added to Anne’s dress: “Most Unusual.” Of course Anne would wear such a phrase as a badge of honor. Even amid his confusion, he couldn’t help but smile at that.</p><p>     “Why that’s Anne isn’t it?” Winifred asked.</p><p>     Gilbert nodded.</p><p>     “She seems to be quite a remarkable girl.”</p><p>     Gilbert nodded again, failing to notice Winifred watching his face intently.</p><p>     “She never did say how she spells it—“</p><p>     “With an e,” Gilbert replied, gaze still fixated on Anne and the Cuthberts as they began to rise into the sky. If anyone would take the chance at flying, it would be Anne.</p><p>     "I see.”</p><p>     Gilbert may have fancied that his attachment to Anne would fade, but looking at him then, Winifred was struck by her own feeling of uneasiness about the remarkable Anne with an E.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>